Under the Mistletoe
by NekoVal
Summary: The fruits basket gang celebrates christmas together and the gift of giving draws everyone closer than ever before. Very much fluffy&sweet.
1. Chapter 1

.Under the Mistletoe.

Also called "A Sohma Family Christmas". The fruits basket gang celebrates christmas together and the gift of giving draws everyone closer than ever before. Very mushy and sweet. Some pairing you may hate me for...buuut..meh. =3   
  
Disclaimer stuff: I dont own Furuba(Fruits Basket), as much as I would love to, I dont. Etc. Etc. So dont try and sue me! You wont get anything anyway. ^.^  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*| Chapter 1....  
  
-----------  
The snow fell lighter by miday, mere flurrys in comparison to the hard rush that hit earlier in the morning. The city streets remained slightly clear thanks to the constant traffic, but the walkways were covered by a thin layer of snow along with the trees lining the sidewalk. They sparkled; the beautiful snow crystals shinning, illuminated by the lights strung along stores' windows. Every other tree was decorated with holly rested between red ribbons, some even had small ornaments hanging still. And even though they were barren and thin, the decorations seemed to bring them to life. Shinning in an almost overly decorated way were the larger buildings; the tall department stores which were covered in dozens of strings of light. They could of course afford to use more electricity, it benifited them of course. More of a advertisment then genuine wishing of Christmas cheer.   
  
Tohru walked with her head down, eying the footprints left by others, going and coming in frantic shopping. Now and then she lifted her head to look around at the decorations catching her eyes. She'd noticed as she went further into town that they increased in number and design. Instead of mere yellow plastic ornaments, were glass ones with cystal snow designs on the face that sparkled at everyone that passed. Tohru loved this time of the year most, it was perfect for so many reasons, too many to name at times. She just couldnt understand why the others wouldnt want to celebrate it in the same way she did. What could be so wrong with it? She stopped infront of a store and remembered what they had said earlier in the week.  
-------------------  
  
"So what would everyone like for Christmas?" Tohru took her eyes away from her work to glance at the blank faces staring back at her. She blinked confused and held up the origami Christmas tree she had cut. "Christmas?..." she repeated, providing a visual aid as if she were talking to children.  
  
"Who cares?" Kyou snorted out first then shoved another chip into his mouth. Haru glared over at Kyou and snatched the bag away, reclaiming it, Causing Kyou to then turn to glare him down, with an expression that asked 'What are you doing here anyway?'  
  
"Well we never really thought about that." Yuki stated softly. Shigure merly sipped at his tea and remained quiet on the situation.  
"You dont celebrate it?" Tohru asked instantly. She got the same blank stares, then in a perfect motion they all shook their heads slowly. "No?" Tohru asked. They all nodded.  
Without really thinking of it much she asked another question, determined to dig deeper into this situation. "No gift giving or party? Why not?"  
  
Kyou sat up and stared over at her ready to speak, but Haru spat out the words before he could. "Why would we?"   
"Because thats how things work on Christmas. Everyone exchanges gifts, we have a party in celebration, a large dinner complete with egg nog.. carols, smiles, mistletoe."  
Kyou arched an eyebrow slightly without anyone noticing.  
Tohru let her gaze move to each person in the room and rest there for a while and slowly the obvious all became clear. Of course they wouldnt have a Christmas... it was sad really. Everyone just sat silent looking at Tohru who silently stared back. Suddenly she began to snip away at another piece of paper quickly, then stood up and held out a string of paper people holding hands.   
  
"Well we're having a Christmas this year!" she let the paper fall to the ground and walked off leaving them alone in the room.  
------------------  
  
She had planned on getting a present for everyone, but the biggest problem came when deciding on what exactly to get. With a quick tug on her coat, Tohru turned and continued on her way, glancing into the stores she passed. It was hard considering all the different personalities everyone had. She knew of course Yuki would like what present she got him, but no matter what it was, he would like it. She let out a soft sigh and watched a cloud of smoke poof out of her mouth as she did, spreading out into the cold winter air. Shigure might like a nice book, but then he already had so many.. she didnt want to get him something he already had... or even wrote. A stationary kit set in a stores window caught Tohru's attention, she wouldnt mind a gift like that for christmas. Momiji would possibly also like something like that. She stared at it until her breath created clouded marks on the glass, her drool would most definetly freeze if she stayed any longer.. she walked on. Kyou would be the hardest to shop for, she wanted to be sure he would like his present, and not attempt to return it when she wasnt looking. Haru as well might attempt something like this.  
  
Some time had gone by since she first set out for the shopping trip, and still all that was accomplished were possible gifts for herself. "A first Christmas must be a special one." Tohru reminded herself. Maybe thats what her problem was, she was so set on perfection, that it was impossible to settle, or compromise. As long as she had been out she still didnt catch a glimpse of anyone she noticed. The others said they would atleast try to go out and shopping that morning.  
  
------------------  
Yuki stood by the door pulling his coat on over his thick sweater, zipping it up halfway.   
"Wait! Im coming as well Sohma-kun!" Tohru called out and ran toward the door, and tugging on her coat quickly. "Oh? would you ike for me to go with you Tohru-san?"  
  
Tohru shook her head and put on her boots. "Thats ok Sohma-kun, I think it would be best if we went different ways. That way we wont see what one is getting the other." she smiled sweetly and watched as Yuki opened the door for her, without her even willing so. She blushed slightly and stared at him before snapping out of it and heading out the door in a slight rush, Yuki following behind her.  
  
They'd headed seperate ways after getting at the end of the Sohma property, Yuki bidding a sweet farewell before he walked off. Shigure would leave an hour after both Yuki and Tohru's depart, without anyone knowing. Kyou would leave some short while after him, heading in the same direction Yuki had went. Possibly that was why Tohru hadent seen anyone..  
  
---------------------  
Tohru sighed quietly to herself and turned around after staring in the window of yet another store, bumping into someone and stumbling backwards. "G-gomen!" She looked up to see the face of Hatori looking down at her. "Oh, Honda Tohru-san."  
"Ah, hello Hatori-sama."  
"Doing some shopping I guess?"  
Tohru nodded with a smile. "Yes, Christmas shopping-ah! That reminds me, would you like to come to the Sohma house on Christmas?"  
Hatori opened his eyes wider and curved his body back somewhat in surprise. "A Christmas party?"  
Tohru nodded again, her head was begining to hurt from all the nodding. "Yes, sort of. We're exchanging gifts and... well yes exchanging gifts."  
Hatori smiled slightly and cooly rested his hand on his hip. "That sounds interesting... what time?"  
"Six."  
"Allright.. that sounds fine." He winked slightly and walked by her, patting her head lightly as he did.  
  
Tohru watched as he walked away, surprised that she had run into him. 'What a coincidence...' she thought to herself. She now realized that she would have to invite everyone else in the Sohma family.. she would need a bit of help.  
  
-------------------  
3 hours after first setting out for shopping Tohru returned to the home, by now her nose was red from all the walking and the abrupt heat from inside the house made it tingle. She took off her coat and boots and walked further into the home, wondering if Yuki had returned and if the others had even left yet. The house seemed empty and she decided to rest in the main room until they returned, possibly she could get a sneak at the presents they bought. The heat now started to iritate her nose, and it was itching instead of tingling.  
"Frostbite..." she grumbled to herself. A bowl of snacks on the table caught Tohru's attention and she reached out for it, but a ting in her head distracted her and she suddenly felt tired. "Maybe I'll lay down first.."  
  
She leant on her side then let her body fall completly to the ground. Her head was throbbing and it became clear the pain in her head before wasnt from nodding too much. She was getting a fever. The room started burring and Tohru had to close her eyes to keep everything from spinning.   
"Rest.." she commanded herself, but her body was aching and she just couldnt get comfortable, but couldnt move.  
Why did she have to stay out for so long? For that long, and didnt get anything in return but a fever.  
-------------------  
  
Shigure had met up with Hatori outside of a store. He was with Ayame now, and upon seeing Shigure remembered about the Christmas plans Tohru told him of.  
"Truly thinking of celebrating Christmas this year?" Hatori asked.  
"Im guessing you ran into Tohru today?"  
He nodded.  
"Well yes. I figure something new cant hurt much, and it would make her pleased."  
"You know she plans on having everyone participate.. all of the Jyuunishi."  
Shigure nodded this time. "Im sure thats what she has in mind. She hopes to bring everyone closer with this no doubt." He smiled slightly at the thought. She was so caring and giving to them all, so unselfish.  
Ayame simply placed a hand to his chin and commented. "It could bring happiness, and sorrow as well you know."  
  
They all remained silent and simply nodded. Surely Tohru hadnt thought of how Akito would feel about all of this, it didnt phase her that such joy between the Jyuunishi could spring anger within him.  
  
-------------------  
Tohru lay there on the floor for 10 minutes before falling asleep uncomfortably, and another 10 minutes passed before Yuki and Shigure returned home. Yuki was the first by her side, he had walked casually into the livingroom after calling out to see if Tohru was in the room. The two had noticed her boots and coat and knew she must have been home, and became confused when she didnt answer.   
"Tohru-san!" Yuki shook Tohru's arms, rolling her onto her back and noticing her red nose.  
He felt her warm forehead shortly before moving his hand back, convinced she had a fever. Shigure carried Tohru to her bedroom then rested her in her bed and covered her up.  
"Another fever." Shigure said quietly. "There were plenty sick people around town today." Yuki added, tucking Tohru tighter into the covers and patting the icepack on her forehead. Shigure stood up completely and walked out of the room, telling Yuki he would get Tohru a cup of herbal tea.   
  
Once he had left Tohru opened her eyes slowly at the mention of her name, glancing up at Yuki who hadent noticed she was awake until she spoke.   
  
"Sohma-kun.."   
Yuki turned to look down at her quickly, leaning closer to her. "Are you ok? You've got a fever, dont move too much."  
Smiling sweetly Tohru looked down at Yuki's hand resting on hers.   
  
"Hmm.. this seems familiar. Your always taking care of me when Im sick.. Im such a burden."   
"You took care of me as well." Yuki added, his face light and caring.  
"Haru helped..he actually did most."   
"You still helped.."   
Tohru sighed quietly, realizing she wouldnt get far in this. "Well.. none the less, I need to get well and quick. I havent even started shopping- AH! I mean... I did.. or.."  
Yuki blinked and stared down at Tohru confused, until she tried to get up. He gently pressed her back down, causing a soft oof to escape her throat.  
  
He stared down at her with soft eyes. "Is Christmas that important to you Honda-san?" Tohru turned her head slightly, looking down at the ground.  
"I just wanted to share it with you all.."  
"But if its too much trouble that it causes you to get sick-"  
"Its not!" She sat upright and turned her attention back to Yuki, startling him some. "...... Honest its not.. It really is fun, and I thought you would enjoy it.. but...."  
"Thank you Honda-san. If it is so important to you, it must be worth doing."   
  
Tohru smile wide, giving Yuki a sappy teary eyed look. "Thank you Sohma-kun!" She reached out to hug him but quickly halted and instead rested her arms on her lap. "Im sure that I will have enough time to finish my shopping and decorating once Im better."  
"We could decorate for you Honda-san." Yuki exclaimed. "No its no problem, Ill have time to Sohma-kun." Yuki shook his head slowly and stood as Shigure entered the room. "I insist."  
------------------  
  
"Do what?" Kyou asked, arms crossed and eyes glaring at both Yuki and Shigure. "Decorate the house." Yuki repeated for the 10th time. "Honda-san is sick, and cant do it at the moment. But it would mean alot to her if we decorated the house while she recovered."   
"Did she ask you to do it?" Kyou asked quickly.  
"No b-"  
"Then why do it anyway?!" Kyou interupted rudely, a harsh tone in his voice. He had just returned from what he called "a brisk walk" but what was indead a shopping trip. As soon as he had intered the house Shigure approached him with the request and a box of decorations he picked up. Possibly the abrupt demand for work out of him, that created the anger and frustration.  
  
"Because it would please Honda-san. She wants for us to be happy this Christmas." Yuki stated calmly.  
"How would you know what she wants?!" Kyou snapped.  
"Your just trying to make excuses to lie around doing nothing!" Yuki yelled back.  
Kyou stomped closer, his eyes gleaming in anger, face screwed up in frustration and yelled back. "Shut the hell up!"   
  
Shigure sighed, shrugging his shoulders and looking away. Saying anything to the two would do little to no good whatsoever. Kyou was now in Yuki's face, both hands clentched and ready to attack.   
Yuki didnt back down, and instead yelled back with more anger than before. "Do you ever think of anyone but yourself Kyou! Even now your as selfish as ever!!"  
"Thats it!" Kyou snarled, raising a hand and ready to punch.  
  
"Stop!!" A yell from the doorway halted the assult and caught the attention of the three men. Tohru walked into the room slowly, now dressed in a winter pair of pajamas. "I-Im sorry." she whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear. They reacted by staring wide eyed at her in surprise, neither of them understanding what the appology was for.  
"Christmas really wasnt a good idea. All its doing is making you all fight more.. Im sorry."  
Shigure stepped forward, waving his hands and trying to disperse Tohru's assumptions and fears. "Its ok really, we're not upset." He turned back to face Yuki and Kyou, both still locked in their positions. "Right guys?" They both nodded quickly.  
  
  
"No your not.." Tohru hung her head, stray hairs from her ponytail falling down to frame her face.   
All three now stared at her, more stunned then before. She seemed extremly serious this time, and didnt easily agree with whatever they told her. "Kyou-kun is mad, and I bothered him with wanting decorations. Im just being a bother."  
Kyou let go of Yuki's shirt and quickly walked beside Tohru. "Its no problem! I like decorations, really!" he sputtered out the words quickly, afraid she would start to cry.  
Tohru remained silent.  
  
"Ill gladly do it Tohru.." he said quietly, hoping Yuki or Shigure wouldnt hear it as clearly.  
"Really?" Tohru asked, equally as silent.  
"For you, of course.." Kyou said again, louder than before.  
Tohru now lifted her head and stared up at Kyou with a slight blush in her cheeks. "Really?!" Kyou stepped back surprised then shook his head quickly. "Y-yeah well.. dont think too much into it." He added, turning and walking away from everyone to hide his own blush.  
  
Tohru cheered, then stumbled forward onto Shigure instantly turning him into a dog. Yuki blinked and stared down at the two, Kyou turned his head slightly then slapped his forehead. "Gomen Shigure-kun!" Tohru sat upright, relieving the gray dog of her weight and scratched her head lightly. Shigure simply gave a sly smirk-as much of one as a dog can do-on his face and licked Tohru's cheek lightly. The action of course causing Tohru to blush and Yuki and Kyou to flash him deadly glares. Maybe decorating wouldnt be as easy as Tohru would have thought, not with only these three to work.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

.Under the Mistletoe.

  
  
Also called "A Sohma Family Christmas". The fruits basket gang celebrates christmas together and the gift of giving draws everyone closer than ever before. Very mushy and sweet. Some pairing you may hate me for...buuut..meh. =3   
  
Disclaimer stuff: I dont own Furuba(Fruits Basket), as much as I would love to, I dont. Etc. Etc. So dont try and sue me! You wont get anything anyway. ^.^  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*| Chapter 2....  
  
Surprisingly enough the decorating would get done. Slowly but surely, it would. The first hour was only done in a day before the three quit, Yuki and Kyou almost getting into another scrap over weither the all blue lights looked better outside, or the flashing multicolored ones. By the second day the three had agreed on plain white lights, and comensed the decorating again.   
  
"Is everything coming along well?" Tohru interupted Shigure as he hung stockings along the wall of the main room.   
"Ah, you should be resting." Yuki spoke out before Shigure could respond.  
Tohru waved her hand in dismisal to his comment. "Aw, Im fine Souma-kun." She turned to face Yuki who placed a hand on her forehead. "Hmm... you dont seem to be as overheated as before."  
  
"Good, now she can help us with this crap." Kyou said, tossing down the thread of Christmas garland. "Ive no idea what to do with this stuff."  
Yuki shot Kyou a angered glare, Kyou simply shrugging his shoulders as Tohru bent over and picked up the garland. "This goes along the doorway or wall.. along with a mistletoe."  
  
The three turned and stared at Tohru. "Mistletoe?"  
Tohru nodded slowly. "Yes. The mistletoe should hang by a doorway so when two peopl..." She stopped mid sentence, noticing the stares she was getting. "Well we dont need to add it if-"  
"No its ok" Kyou said, a bit too quickly. Shigure and Yuki turned and looked at him surprised. "Oh.. uh, its not important." Kyou said quickly recovering.  
Shigure covered with a more convincing approach. "If its part of the decorations, it should be included." He winked at Tohru cooly as Kyou clentched his fist.   
  
Tohru nodded smiling. "Right!" She stood straight and alert, holding her arm out and pointing at the doorway.   
"Itll go there!"  
The three stared at the doorway, thinking about how open it was and overly easy it would be for the other to get Tohru underneath it with them. More specifically.... Yuki and Kyou turned and glared down Shigure who was grinning and admiring Tohru standing near the door. They just knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Hey!!" Kyou yelled.  
"Ahem." Yuki coughed slightly.  
  
Tohru simply blinked and watched them.  
They'd decided to hang the mistletoe instead at the doorway to the kitchen. Yuki voluntering to do so, after Shigure tried to trick Tohru into helping him with it, which would coincidently put her right under it with him.  
  
---------------  
"Is Honda-san going to invite her friends?" Shigure asked, setting his book down on the floor beside him. The decorating was done and the group sat in the middle of the room eating. Tohru shook her head in response to Shigure's question. "I didnt want to take away from their family celebration." Kyou turned to give Tohru his full attention. "But I did get them presents." She added with a wide smile. Shigure and Yuki nodding in approval and Kyou just staring with a smug look.  
  
"Speaking of presents.." Yuki stood up slowly. "Would you like to join me in shopping Honda-san?" Tohru looked up and across the table to Yuki. "Well yes I..."  
She wasnt exactly expecting for him to ask. Why now? Why with me? But she wasnt going to say no, that would be rude and inconsiderate. Yuki walked toward the door and grabbed his coat. "Shall we go?" Little did Tohru know, but he had other plans in mind and it involved more than just shopping. Tohru didnt argue with the timing, and simply stood and exited the room with Yuki, leaving Shigure and Kyou still and staring at one another in surprise.  
  
Tohru simply followed behind Yuki as he walked to the side of the house and sat on a low bench rested beside a tree.  
"Are you tired Yuki?" Tohru watched him sit, shuffling slightly to get more comfortable. He looked up at her and lightly patted the bench, signalling for her to sit and she did.  
  
"What would you like for Christmas Honda-san?"  
"Eh?... Oh.. well.." she giggled. "I'm not sure.."  
"You have nothing particular in mind? Isnt that what Christmas is for, the presents?"  
Tohru turned to him quickly and shook her head. "No, no! Theres much more than that."  
Yuki titled his head, intregued by her sudden enthusiasm.   
"Its about being together and sharing the spirit of Christmas. Being happy and loving one another. Presents comes second..."  
They sat silent for a while, Yuki taking in the words Tohru said to him.  
  
Suddenly Tohru stood up quickly, bonking herself on her forehead with her fist. "How will all the others learn about the party? I didnt get a chance to tell them."  
"Dont worry, they will." Yuki responded calmly, and Tohru sat back down beside him.  
"But how?"  
"Word gets around. Everything will work out in the end."  
Tohru rememberd how she had told Hatori about the gift exchange and next Ayame knew. "Ah... true." Yuki smiled kindly at her and scooted closer slowly. They sat together on that bench for a while, Tohru glancing around confused before Yuki spoke. "You've matured alot since first arriving Honda-san."  
"Hmm?" Tohru tilted her head and stared over at Yuki confused.  
"I can see it clearly. I can see the pure devotion you have now, more than before."  
He turned and looked at her, those beautiful, mysterious gray eyes looking into her stunned brown ones. "The excitement you have about Christmas.. its very refreshing." Tohru stared at Yuki, admiring his sweet, calming expression for a while longer before turning to face forward. Yuki moved even closer, until he was pressed against her. He leant his head close to hers, slowly lifting his hand and running his fingers through her hair, lifting it toward his face . He rubbed the lock against his cheek lightly, the actions causing Tohru to turn a bright red and sit still.  
"Thank you for bringing us closer."  
Tohru sighed quietly and turned her head to face him. "A-ah... your welcome Souma-kun." The blush hadnt left her face and seemed to increase even more now that she was lost in his eyes.   
  
Slowly Yuki moved his hand to Tohru's face, cupping her chin in his hand, moving her face close to hers and nuzzling his nose against hers lightly. 'A true prince....' Tohru thought to herself while remaining still in her shock. As soon as it seemed Yuki was going to kiss Tohru, he moved away and smiled innocently. "E-eh?...." Tohru was both relieved and surprised that he didnt do anything, confusion over what exactly he had planned.  
  
He stood up and went to walk toward the house before Tohru stood up and stepped forward toward him, ready to ask for an explanation for his actions but instead got her foot caught under a rock and fell over onto him...  
  
--------------  
Meanwhile inside Kyou and Shigure sat silent staring at eachother, Kyou's face screwed up in anger, wondering what Yuki and Tohru were doing, and what the sudden importance of shopping at that percise moment was. Shigure just smiled at him, knowing how jealous he must have felt.  
  
Kyou turned quickly as soon as he heard the front door open and watched Tohru walk into the room, holding the gray mouse known as Yuki. He shot the rodent an evil glare, his mind instantly thinking the worse.  
"That damned rat.." he mumbled under his breath, the expected response.  
------------------  
  
The next week flew by quickly, everyone leaving the house at different times to go shopping privatly for eachother. The mistletoe remained a center for attraction and conflict as well. Both Yuki and Kyou trying their best to keep the other, and above all Shigure from being underneath it at the same time. But all went fairly well, and before they knew it it was the very day for celebration.  
  
------------------  
It was around 7 that everyone started to pour in all at once, a full hour after the scheduled starting time, but Tohru didnt think too much of it. She was happy they had came at all, and didnt bother to dwell over the timing. First Momiji arrived, as cheerful as always, followed closely by Saki, then Hatori and Ayame arrived; Ayame kissing Tohru on the hand lightly and forcing a blush out of her. Haru arrived on his own, casually carrying his present under his arm- Tohru glancing at it and thinking instantly it was for Souma Yuki-san. Kagure came after that, followed by Hiro and Kisa and lastly Ritsu. It didnt take too long for everyone else to realize that Rin wasnt there, but nobody would tell it to Tohru. Most of which were afraid to bring it up and decided it would be best not to think about. Possibly she just didnt want to come.  
  
The party comensed as planned, even without the presense of Rin. It was as when everyone began settling in the main room that a knock at the door halted Tohru from siting. She stood completely and headed for the door, opening it rather quickly only to see a neatly wrapped gift settled before her.  
  
Tohru looked down at the small box and noticed instantly that it was for Haru, from Rin. She brought the gift in and held it up, annoucing that Haru had a gift afterall. Everyone stopped to look at her, Haru stepping forward and taking the gift. He flinched visably once reading the tag. With that reaction, all knew it better to leave him be, and not question more about the gift. He would later open it when privacy was available, in an empty room with the darkness as his friend and find a simple card and necklace.  
  
The gifts remained simple yet meaningful.. some of which included.. For Shigure from Tohru: A pair of fancy pens. For Kyou from Tohru: A pack of bath beads, which Kyou promptly asked what they were for, and Tohru explained with a sweatdrop that she heard they kelped calm you. For Yuki from Tohru: an assortment of his favorite foods in a nicely decorated bento. For Kyou from Kagura: A large heart plushie with the words "I give you my heart" printed on it, and a swift kick for a mumerd comment. For Momiji from Hatori: A silk scarf, very feminine and frilly. And For Kisa from Hiro: A simple and cute stuffed bear.  
---------------------  
  
After Tohru had handed out her own gifts, she turned her attention to the ones she had been given. Hers had been laid out infront of her by Shigure and she began to look through them.  
  
"This ones from Sohma-kun!" Tohru chirped, picking up the gift, covered in green christmas tree wrapping paper neatly. She double checked the tag then nodded to herself and began to unwrap it as Yuki and Kyou watched, the others absorbed in their own gifts. Tohru completely unwrapped the gift and began to open the box that held her present. Both Yuki and Kyou leant forward as she let out a cheer and held the gift up, smiling. It was the stationary kit she was admiring in the store window.   
"Thank you Sohma-kun!" Leaning closer, and not thinking about it, Tohru let herself hug Yuki tight and instantly in a poof he turned into a mouse. Tohru let go and looked down at the now gray mouse and smiled embaressed. "S-sorry..." Kyou had stood abruptly by now, clenching his fist tight. He shot Yuki an evil glare then walked out of the room.  
  
"E-eh?..." Tohru turned to watch Kyou walk off, then slowly went to stand but was stopped by Shigure, who shook his head slowly.   
"You should open your next gift.." he added, releasing her.  
"Ah... right.." She looked around the floor and noticed the box settled next to where Kyou was seated. She reached over casually and grabbed it up quickly, checking the tag then stopping still. "Its from Kyou-kun.."  
She lifted the box closer to her face examining it before setting it down and unwrapping it. The paper fell at her sides, the not-too neat wrap job now falling apart in crumples on the ground. Tohru flinched and looked down at the stationary kit. Yuki looked over at her, expecting a dissapointed reaction, but instead Tohru stood up and hugged the box tight. "Now I have two!"   
She leant over and set the box beside Yuki. "Excuse me.." She stood up and ran out of the room, a sweet smile on her face and headed out to search for Kyou.  
  
She didnt have to go far, he stood in the kitchen with his back facing the doorway where Tohru stood.   
"Thank you Ky-"  
"He always has to beat me..." Kyou interupted her, clentching his fists tight.  
Standing silent Tohru watched as Kyou punched his unclentched hand. "Thank you for the present Kyou-kun..." She spoke quietly, in a low insecure voice.  
"Do you understand how that feels?.." Kyou wasnt listening. The humiliation and anger was still too much for him. This time it was a big deal, he wanted it to be special, different. But no, again he was bested, by Yuki.  
"That damned mouse always has to make me look like a fool!" Tohru flinched as he raised his voice, she didnt know what she was supposed to say. An odd silence absorbed the room then, it stayed for a long time, making the air thick and the two uncomfortably still.  
  
"I still love the cat.."   
Kyou turned around quickly, staring at Tohru in surprise. She looked up surprised as well and glanced off to the side stamering and embaressed. Kyou slowly walked closer to Tohru, keeping his eyes on her face. "You...?"  
"Still love the cat.." She looked back toward him smiling. "I felt sorry for him, and still do.. its not fair how he was treated. Hes me favorite, and I wish I could be the cat..."  
Kyou cheeks were now tinted a light pink, and he moved his gaze away from Tohru's face. Tohru was also finding it hard to look him in the eye, she blushed slightly as Kyou walked closer.  
  
"T-thank you for the gift Kyou-kun." She looked up at him smiling wide, then quickly stopped, a bit stunned by the serious look on his face. Kyou had his regular stone cold look, but with an odd twist. It wasnt like he was angry, but instead just very serious. Tohru was ready to speak, though unsure of what to say, she just stood staring at him with her mouth open slightly. Before she could speak Kyou did.  
"Arigato Honda Tohru..."   
Tohru flinched with the mention of her full name, and the tone of his voice; cold but soothing.  
  
"I never thought Christmas would be like this...Im glad you shared it with us." He paused and stepped even closer, Tohru not knowing they could get any closer without touching. "Im glad you're here with us Honda Tohru.."  
Tohru still held her mouth open slightly in surprise, but quickly closed it and smiled sweetly. "But of course Kyou-kun... I couldnt see myself not staying here with you all."   
Kyou kept his serious expression and glanced up at the frame of the doorway, causing her eyes to follow his to the large point of attraction. The mistletoe. Tohru's jaw dropped in surprise and she stared up at it dumbfoundedly. "H-heh... the mistletoe.." Both lowered their gaze onto eachother again and Tohru stared at that smiling face. The nicest most sincere one she had seen Kyou with ever. It was more of a smile Yuki expressed, something she would never expect him to have. The smile that melted her. Tohru moved forward first, neither of them thinking of how this wouldnt work, they werent thinking about that now. It wasnt that important. Tohru rested her hand on Kyou's cheek and stood on tiptoe, bringing her face close to his and pressing her lips against his. Everything moved in slow motion now. It truly must have been a Christmas miracle, for their kiss lasted far longer than it should have. It was long for them, but still short in comparrison to a true lovers kiss, and a kiss the two of them secretly wanted. Tohru moved back and smiled briefly at the sweet and satisfied face of Kyou, before it was gone in a poof, and she was forced to look down at the familiar orange cat. "Poor cat..." she whispered, tickling behind his ear. Kyou simply stuck his tongue out at her and headed back into the living room.  
  
Kyou walked in first, followed closely by Tohru who stopped short, cut off by all the stares of intrigue and glares of jealousy she recieved.   
"Uh... a-anou.." A forced smile formed on her face and a sweatdrop coarsed down her face.  
"D-dont read too much into it..." She stammered out, Kyou simply shrugging as Yuki glared over at him. Then it seemed to happen all at once, as everyone shot up and moved in on Tohru, asking questions and making comments. All Tohru could do was just nod, and apologize, sweatdrops coarsing down her face and hair standing on end. Through it all, the norm, she still managed to wish them all a Merry Christmas.  
  
------------------  
Outside the snow rested silently along the fields and streets. Homes and stores light up with lights of all colors. The atmosphere was typical of a Christmas, the colors-white for snow, green and red for holly-stood out brighter than ever before. Depsite the cold winds, everyones spirits were warm and light, and out there away from the Sohma house Akito lets this day pace. They will be happy and harmonious today, and enjoy it completely. It was the perfect first Christmas for them all.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-* |M e r r i C h r i s t m a s u|-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


End file.
